


forever and always

by Softlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, for the prompt "I can't do this without you"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlight/pseuds/Softlight
Summary: Blake nearly threw up when she entered the hospital room.  She had never seen Yang so pale and weak and small.  Her usual flaming mop of hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and pulled over her shoulder.  Yang was hooked up to machines that she couldn’t identify, and her freckled face was pale and tight with a smile.“Hey, Blake,” Yang rasped.  “How’s it hanging?”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "I can't do this without you," and dedicated to the anon who asked for it! \o/

Blake nearly threw up when she entered the hospital room. She had never seen Yang so pale and weak and _small_. Her usual flaming mop of hair was pulled into a loose ponytail and pulled over her shoulder. Yang was hooked up to machines that she couldn’t identify, and her freckled face was pale and tight with a smile. 

“Hey, Blake,” Yang rasped. “How’s it hanging?”

She nearly burst into tears, but she forced herself to take a step forward, and then another, and then another, until she was in front of Yang. She tentatively sat on the edge of the bed and forced herself to return Yang’s smile. “I’ve been better,” she said, voice shaking. “How are you doing?”

“You have no idea how sick I am of hearing that,” Yang said, rolling her lilac eyes. They weren’t as bright as usual, dulled behind the concoction of drugs she was undoubtedly on. “I’m good, all things considered.” 

Blake nodded. Her throat was hot, and tears were threatening to spill over her cheeks. “I was so worried-” Her voice broke off with a crack. She paused and cleared her throat, reaching for Yang’s hand. “I’ve been so worried about you,” she said carefully.

“I’m fine,” Yang said. She squeezed her hand. “Really. I’m okay.”

Blake shook her head, and tears misted her vision. “You lost your fucking arm, Yang,” she said. “You don’t have to be okay.”

Yang’s face tightened. “I know,” she said. “But I’m okay. Really. I’m fine.” Yang’s thumb brushed over the back of her hand. “It wasn’t your fault, Blake,” she said quietly. “You know that, don’t you?”

“It’s my fault he came after us, after you. It’s my fault,” she said.

“It was Adam’s fault,” Yang said patiently. “He’s the one that did this. You had no way of knowing what he would do, you did everything you were supposed to.”

“I should have known,” she said bitterly. “I should have protected you.”

“You did,” Yang said. “You did.” 

Blake swallowed hard. “I didn’t,” she said, lip wobbling. “But I’m not here to argue about the blame.”

Something flickered over Yang’s face, and she nodded. “I’m glad you’re here,” she said, squeezing her hand. “I’ve been so worried about you. Ruby said you were dealing with the fallout of everything. I was so worried when you weren’t here when I woke up.” 

Blake swallowed hard, guilt twisting her insides. “They wouldn’t allow me back here because I’m not family,” she explained. “And then-” She chose her next words carefully. “And then I wasn’t sure if you would want to see me.” If Yang would want to see the person responsible for her loss. If Yang could still stand the sight of her. If Yang still loved her.

“Of course I wanted to see you,” Yang said, huffing out a breath. “I was so worried about you.”

“You shouldn’t have been. You should have focused on yourself, on getting better.”

Yang’s easy smile wobbled. “I can’t,” she said, her voice a hoarse whisper. “If I think about it, I get upset. And I don’t want to be upset, because I’m fine. I really am fine. And thinking about you makes me happy.” Yang squeezed her hand. “ _You_ make me happy. So yes, I was worried about you, and I’ve been thinking about you, because I love you, and we just dealt with a maniac who chopped off my arm and tried to kill you, and the only thing keeping me sane the past week has been thinking about the next time I would see you.”

Blake’s throat closed up. “I can’t do this,” she whimpered, tears starting to spill over her cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Yang. I am so, so sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Yang asked, brows knit together.

“Because I need to break up with you.”

Yang froze. A sob hiccuped out of Blake, and only then did Yang move, but her face was unreadable. “What do you mean, you need to break up with me?” Yang asked slowly. “Why?”

“Because it’s my fault, and you shouldn’t love me, not after this, because it’s my fucking fault, and I can’t live with that guilt. You deserve better than me, and you got hurt because of me, and it’s my fault, and-”

“Blake,” Yang interrupted, squeezing her hand. “I can’t do this without you.” Her lilac eyes were desperate and pleading. “Blake, you can’t- you can’t leave me.” Yang’s voice broke, and with it broke Blake’s heart. “I need you here, with me. I- I love you. I need you here. I can’t get through this without you.”

“You don’t need me,” Blake said. “You’re stronger without me.” Tears started to spill over her cheeks. “I’m the reason you’re here, and I love you too much to hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me!” Yang said. “You are the only thing that has been keeping me sane the past few days.” Yang took a deep, shuddering breath. “I need you, Blake. I can’t- I can’t do this without you. How the fuck am I supposed to get through this without you?” Yang’s eyes were wet with tears now too. “You’re my best friend.”

“I can’t hurt you,” Blake whimpered. “I can’t hurt you again.”

“You didn’t hurt me!” Yang repeated. Blake watched as Yang’s throat bobbed. “Is it because I lost my arm? Do you not want to be with me?” Her voice cracked, and tears were pouring down her beautiful face. 

“Of course not,” Blake said. She squeezed her hand. “I love you, Yang. I love you so much.” Her breath caught. “I will always want to be with you.”

“If you loved me, you wouldn’t leave me,” Yang said. Her eyes were pleading. “Please, Blake. I need you. I want you with me for this.” Yang barked out a laugh and pulled her hand back to wipe at her face. “I already lost my arm. I can’t lose you too.”

Blake studied Yang’s face, the pure vulnerability that laid there. “You really want me?” she asked. There was a lump in her throat. “After everything?”

“Blake,” Yang said, exasperated. “I love you.”

Blake let out a sob and brushed the tears off her face, scooting closer to Yang. “I don’t want to go,” she said.

“Then don’t.”

Slowly, she nodded. “Okay,” she whispered. “I won’t.”

“Good.” Yang’s smile brightened through her tears. “We’re going to get through this together, Blake. We’re stronger together, and, right now, we need each other.” Yang reached for her hand once more and squeezed. “We’re going to get through this.”

“We will,” Blake rasped. She smiled at Yang, and even though it shook, it was real. “I’m here for you.”

Forever and always. So long as Yang wanted her, she would be there.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And yes, all my angst has a happy ending, because I can't take angst without resolution and happiness. <3 Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr at softlighter!


End file.
